


The Guardian of Humanity

by RulerOfTheCosmos



Series: Ideas [17]
Category: Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Record of Ragnarok (Manga)
Genre: Aqui adoramos a Gilgamesh, Aqui no adoramos a los dioses, Crossover, Dioses y Diosas desean a Gilgamesh, Gilgamesh es el favorito de los dioses, Gilgamesh llama a los humanos "mestizos", Los dioses aman a Gilgamesh, Pero Gilgamesh los odia, Pero los dioses tambien le tienen miedo por su poder, Sexualmente, Y llama a los dioses "insectos"
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos
Summary: Brunhild estaba dispuesta a todo para que la humanidad sobreviviera.Y ella estaba segura que el luchara con gusto, sin importarle que sea el amado de los dioses.Despues de todo, no habia nadie que odiara mas a los dioses que no fuera el mas querido por estos, Gilgamesh.
Relationships: Amistad Gilgamesh/Enkidu, One-sided Algunos Dioses/Gilgamesh
Series: Ideas [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757584
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	The Guardian of Humanity

**Author's Note:**

> Fate no me pertenece, o creanme que Gilgamesh hubiera tenido un gran harem de hombres con el siendo el unico uke.
> 
> Shuumatsu no Valkyrie (Record of Ragnarok) tampoco me pertenece o creanme que Adan le hubiera ganado a Zeus (dandole una gran paliza) y nadie se hubiera atrevido a tratar a Jack asi (osea gano y se quejan? que mucho joden los humanos).
> 
> El hermoso GIF tampoco me pertenece, yo ni se como hacerlo. XD

> **ENKIDU: CHAINS OF HEAVEN: O HUMANS, LET US RESTRAIN THE GODS**

* * *

Brunhild queria salvar a la humanidad. Ella queria que aquellos seres siguieran viviendo. Que evolucionaran. Que crecieran.

Aun asi, entendia el porque los dioses querian destruir a los humanos.

La humanidad era odiosa, discriminatoria, envidiosa, malvada, celosa, orgullosa, injusta, egoista, hostil, lujuriosa, perezosa, traidora y depravada.

La humanidad no era una santa. Mataban por que tenian diferentes religiones. Mataban por a quien querian amar. Mataban solo porque tu piel es de otro color. A lo largo de la historia, los humanos han causado guerra que matan a millones. Han causado tanto mal que duele. La humanidad ha cometido tantos errores y muchas veces parecen no aprender de ellos.

Sin embargo, la humanidad tambien podia ser buena.

La humanidad podia ser servicial, amable, trabajadora, inteligente, innovadora, creativa, leal, compasiva, amorosa, abierta de mente, justa, determinada y esperanzadora.

La humanidad no era perfecta, y eso los hacia perfectos en sus ojos.

Despues de todo, ellos fueron creados a la imagen de los dioses y no habia nadie menos perfecto que aquellos que se consideran asi mismo perfectos.

Pero la humanidad era diferente.

Ellos no se quedan estancados, ellos si tienen que dar la vuelta para llegar a su meta, lo haran. No se rinden si ya no hay camino, ellos mismos haran el camino si es necesario. Son ambiciosos, siempre buscando mejorar y mejorar con el paso del dia. La humanidad ha mostrado lo increible que pueden ser, incluso sin la ayuda de los dioses. Ellos no necesitan a los dioses para seguir adelante.

Por mientras, los dioses siguen en lo mismo. Millones de años pasan y nada cambia. No crecen. No crean. Se quedan haciendo exactamente lo mismo y con la misma monotonia de todos los dias. Y son igual de orgullosos, sangrientos y malvados que los humanos. Los dioses no tienen ese motor que los empuja a hacer mas. En sus ojos, la humanidad era mejor que aquellos que dicen gobernar el universo.

La humanidad era hermosa como fea.

Era paz como tranquilidad.

La humanidad era solo eso, humana.

Y habia alguien que los veia asi.

Alguien que podia ver y entender el brillo que tenia la humanidad.

Y esa persona era el mas amado por los dioses, Gilgamesh de Uruk.

* * *

Gilgamesh, el gran rey mitad dios y mitad humano nacido de la unión entre el rey de Uruk, Lugalbanda y la diosa Rimat-Ninsun.

Él gobernó la ciudad-estado sumeria de Uruk, la capital de la antigua Mesopotamia en el B.C.

Gilgamesh es un ser supremo y trascendente tan divino como para ser dos tercios de dios y un tercio de humano, y ningún otro en el mundo podra igualarlo.

Era el Rey de los Héroes.

Aquel que poseía todas las cosas del mundo, cuya historia está registrada en el poema épico más antiguo de la humanidad, la Epopeya de Gilgamesh, que retrata a Gilgamesh como un héroe, destinado a ser rey y alcanzar. Grandes hazañas, que se ve impulsado a cumplir su destino, enfrentando desafíos junto con su mejor amigo Enkidu.

Su título, Rey de los Héroes, no pretende llamarlo un rey que es un héroe, sino que implica que él es el rey sobre todos los héroes. Es el héroe más antiguo de la humanidad, el origen de todos los mitos y el modelo en el que se basan los héroes, por lo que su historia se copia dentro de las mitologías de todos los países del mundo. Los héroes de varios mitos se derivan de su leyenda.

Aunque hay numerosos reyes con títulos como el Rey de los Caballeros o el Rey de los Conquistadores, él es el único en todo el cielo y la tierra coronado con el título de _Rey de todos los Héroes._

Nacido y diseñado para conectar a los humanos en ascenso y los dioses que se desvanecen.

Fue enviado para asegurar a los humanos y atar la tierra que lentamente estaba dejando la Era de los Dioses.

Era un ser que encarnaba los dos conjuntos de formas de vida, con la sangre de los que habían gobernado y la sangre de los que gobernarían desde allí. Él sería el último partido neutral capaz de discernir sus fallas respectivas, juzgando desde sus respectivas posiciones.

Durante su infancia, amaba a los dioses en lugar de a la humanidad, pero los dioses crearon a Enkidu en ese momento para castigar al rey arrogante.

Enkidu observó al joven Gilgamesh, pero no pudo entender la necesidad de castigar a un rey tan amable e ideal que fue alabado y amado por sus súbditos. No podía haber ningún defecto que requiriera corrección, y el único problema era que no se sometía a los dioses incluso si los respetaba. Enkidu se vio obligado a admitir que los dioses habían estado en lo correcto al ver al niño convertirse en un hombre joven. Gilgamesh rapidamente comenzo a colocarse primero a si mismo antes de su gente, y estos lamentaban el cambio de aquel gran rey. Incluso los dioses estaban sorprendidos por aquel gran cambio.

La razón era simplemente que había nacido con la conclusión ya sacada, existiendo independientemente como un ser ni completamente divino ni humano. Adquirió las características de ambos, por lo que su campo de visión llegó incluso más allá de lo que los dioses pudieron comprender. Su poder abrumador generó un aislamiento abrumador, pero su fuerza de sí mismo le impidió abandonar su reinado o huir de la misión impuesta sobre él.

Al revertir a los dioses y amar a la humanidad, decidió seguir el camino hacia su conclusión depositando a los dioses y odiando a la humanidad.

Se convirtió en el rey más grande y rico de la Tierra, quien finalmente adquirió todos los tesoros del mundo. Uruk se convirtió en un próspero lugar sin precedentes, y Gilgamesh fue considerado tan poderoso que incluso los dioses no podían ignorar su existencia.

Esto se mostro cuando una diosa, Ishtar, la diosa de la fertilidad, se enamoró de Gilgamesh y le propuso matrimonio al rey perfecto. Gilgamesh la rechazó de inmediato porque sabía que era infiel, cruel y corruptora de todos los hombres. Ella se puso furiosa, sintiendo que él la había insultado, y se dirigió a su padre, el dios Anu, para vengarse.

Ishtar le rogó que desatara el Toro del Cielo.

La bestia de los dioses causó siete años de inanición y destrucción en la tierra.

Trabajando juntos, Gilgamesh y Enkidu lo derrotaron después de atarlo con las _Cadenas del Cielo_ , haciendo que las nubes oscuras que cubrían el mundo se desvanecieran y así, salvaron la tierra del diluvio.

La reputación de Ishtar fue nuevamente aplastada, y su furia no disminuyó. Ella pidió que los mataran por el pecado de matar a una bestia de los dioses con el cuerpo de un humano. Su solicitud fue concedida, y Enkidu, creado por los dioses, no pudo desafiar el decreto y tuvo que pagar.

Pues los dioses amaban a Gilgamesh, la creacion que ellos consideraban perfecta. Y Anu no estaba dispuesto a matar a Gilgamesh por su hija, los otros dioses tampoco. Entonces, decidieron que Enkidu era el que iba a recibir el castigo.

Enkidu se debilitó lentamente y regresó a la arcilla, mientras Gilgamesh se aferraba desesperadamente al terrón desmoronado en sus brazos. Estaba enojado por esto, creyendo que él era el que merecía retribución si fuera necesario. Enkidu intentó calmarlo diciéndole a Gilgamesh que él era solo uno de los muchos tesoros de la colección de Gilgamesh, que encontraría innumerables más con el tiempo. En cambio, Gilgamesh declaró:

_-Tienes valor. Solo tú tienes tal valor. Por la presente declaro: En todo este mundo, solo uno será mi amigo. Por lo tanto, por toda la eternidad, su valor no cambiará._

Enkidu regresó a su estado original después, sin dejar nada más que el grito atronador de Gilgamesh.

* * *

Y Gilgamesh nunca pudo perdonar a los dioses.

Jamas pudo perdonar el hecho de que acabaran con Enkidu y no lo hayan castigado a el.

En un mundo donde el era extremadamente poderoso, solo Enkidu mostro ser su igual.

Enkidu era su mejor amigo, su compañero y hermano.

Enkidu tenia un valor sumamente alto en los ojos de Gilgamesh. Un valor que Gilgamesh creia que ni todos sus tesoros juntos podian sobrepasar. Ante sus ojos, sus tesoros eran solo lodo al lado del valor que Enkidu tenia.

Enkidu no lo hacia sentir solo.

Y su muerte, fue algo que nunca le perdono a los dioses.

Y Gilgamesh odia a Ishtar aun mas.

Su odio es tal que si alguna vez volviera a encontrarse con ella, desataría todo el poder del **Enuma** **Elish** de **Ea** sobre ella.

El odio de Gilgamesh hacia los dioses es en verdad uno que supera su desprecio por la humanidad.

Matara a Ishtar si esta se presenta ante el, pero tampoco dudara en matar a algun otro dios que se muestre ante el.

Los dioses saben que perdieron todo el amor y el respeto que alguna vez Gilgamesh sintio hacia ellos.

Por eso, Brunhild estaba segura que no habia nadie mas en el mundo con el deseo de matar al menos a un dios que no fuera Gilgamesh, el favorito de los dioses.

* * *

Gilgamesh nació como guardián de la humanidad, por lo que es su deber sentar las bases para la futura civilización del planeta.

Él es el juez de la humanidad, es un observador y sentenciador en su núcleo, el castigo personificado y sin ser movido por los valores humanos.

Vive según el ideal que más tarde se convirtió en el Código de Ur-Nammu y el Código de Hammurabi, que es una ley para los humanos para enjuiciarlos.

Había sido criado por los dioses para asegurar la humanidad para ellos, pero no cumplió su papel.

Primero consideró sus propios deseos, y controló el reino como persona. Rechazó a los dioses como algo de una época pasada, diciéndoles que los obedecerá y los respetará y al mismo tiempo diciéndoles que sean destruidos. Creía que perdieron sus posiciones a través de sus propias acciones en el momento en que lo trajeron al mundo.

Aunque fue creado para un propósito específico, no sentía desprecio por la fabricación artificial de la vida para el hecho de ser utilizado por los dioses, y aunque todas sus células fueron diseñadas antes del nacimiento, nació del útero de su madre como un humano normal. Por lo tanto, él fue "nacido" y "creado" al mismo tiempo. No importa si un ser es un animal o un títere, ya que toda la vida se crea a través de las intenciones de los padres. Fue creado por predecesores como todos los seres vivos, la única diferencia es que su predecesor era el planeta, los dioses.

Si bien fue diseñado como un conducto de los dioses, se convirtió en la punta de la lanza que puso fin a la vieja era. Decidió al llegar a la edad adulta que no viviría como un rey que gobierna a su pueblo, sino que actuaría como una tormenta que los reprendiera. Ignorando la voluntad de los dioses, gobernó a Uruk porque era algo que valía la pena. Recolectando y apoderándose de lo que quisiera, la nación y el pueblo eran suyos por el solo hecho de juzgarlos. Considera que la humanidad es el epítome del ingenio, pero dice que carece de un estándar compartido. Es por esta razón que la humanidad continúa presentando nuevos avances, y la razón por la cual un estándar absoluto es indispensable. Se requería a alguien humano que sea más que humano y que perteneciera los dioses sin ser un dios. Simplemente habría sido necesario un humano para gobernar y un dios para amenazar, pero los dioses nunca lo entendieron ni siquiera al final. Para convertirse mejor en este estándar absoluto, recolectó todos los tesoros del mundo y juzgó el valor de la humanidad.

Enkidu creía que sus acciones, su tiranía sobre su pueblo, se extendían desde su capacidad de ver incluso lo que los dioses no podían comprender. Su poder abrumador generó un abrumador aislamiento para él, pero su fuerza personal no le permitió abandonar su reinado o huir de esta misión impuesta sobre él. La razón por la que favoreció el aislamiento es porque eligió ese camino y necesitaba avanzar solo. Necesitaba odiar a los dioses y disgustar a la gente mientras tenía en mente el futuro, por lo que necesitaba estar aislado. Cuanto más favorablemente consideraba el futuro de la humanidad, más lejos tenía que retirarse. Lo único que podía ganar era el resultado de esto porque, siendo más que humano, no podía interferir con el brillante curso que provocaría. Personalmente sintió que el futuro resultante sería bastante aburrido, pero decidió cumplir su decisión hasta el final.

Incluso Enkidu, compartiendo los mismos orígenes, fue incapaz de ver las vistas en las que se fijó su mirada distante. Enkidu consideraba este aislamiento, su capacidad de permanecer distante, como su mayor sinceridad. Aunque conocía a los débiles, nunca los miró, y aunque conocía a los fuertes, nunca los reconoció. Aunque no debería haber tenido ninguno a su lado, Enkidu creía que había pecado al dejar una marca duradera sobre esa integridad.

Durante su búsqueda de la inmortalidad, también estaba obsesionado con ver el fin de la humanidad. Morir significaría abandonar su papel, su reinado, porque había decidido ser el observador y el juez del pueblo. Era necesario obtener un cuerpo duradero que durara hasta el fin del mundo para no ver la satisfacción cotidiana, sino los hechos, el futuro de las personas y ser testigos de su fin. Sintió verdadera alegría por primera vez al obtenerlo, pero la serpiente se lo arrebató en un instante. Esto le hizo darse cuenta de que esa era la naturaleza del mundo de la humanidad, lo que debía observar.

Se dio cuenta de que no podía entender ese atractivo único con un cuerpo eterno, al darse cuenta de que la inmortalidad no era nada por lo incompleto de la gente común y el sueño de aquellos que no pueden enfrentar el final. Decidió que no lo necesitaba porque sus ojos que podían prever el futuro no tenían motivos para temer a la muerte. Pudo existir en esa época, sin desvanecerse en ese momento, y todavía mirar al futuro lejano incluso sin experimentar el paso del tiempo. Su deber se cumpliría mientras un héroe, el cuento más antiguo de la humanidad, se transmitiera a través de los siglos.

El futuro que puede ver para la humanidad es que el conocimiento humano continúa expandiéndose hasta que puedan ver incluso la luz de millones de años de distancia. Aunque tomaría tanto tiempo que su cuerpo se pudriría por mucho tiempo, fue una vista emocionante para él, pero siente que debe haber perdido el impulso. Habiendo reunido todo lo que necesitaba ser recolectado, no encontró más alegría en esa época. Necesitaba simplemente partir con integridad, experimentando la muerte tantas veces como sea necesario, reviviendo y observando una y otra vez hasta el fin del mundo y el día en que la humanidad llegue más allá de su jardín, el planeta, para alcanzar el fin del cielo y atacar.

* * *

Brunhild encontro el archivo de Gilgamesh, y dudo.

Ella sabia lo especial que era Gilgamesh.

Si ella lo elige, sabe por seguro que Gilgamesh caminara por el mundo de los vivos una vez mas. Gilgamesh sera libre y podra hacer lo que quiera.

Pero tambien sabe el impacto que su llegada causara entre los dioses.

No mentia cuando decia que Gilgamesh era el favorito de los dioses.

Los dioses estaban locos por aquella perfecta creacion. Gilgamesh era hermoso, incluso mas que la propia Afrodita, y era extremadamente poderoso, y tenia un arma encontra de los dioses.

Era era el arma que Brunhild queria.

Los dioses sabian que Gilgamesh los odiaba, pero ellos ni sospechaban de su plan de traer al favorito de los dioses para que matara a uno de ellos en el Ragnarok.

Gilgamesh no solo era favorecido, tampoco le faltaban pretendientes.

Ishtar estaba loca por el, o al menos lo estuvo. Afrodita tambien estaba atraida hacia el rey. Shiva tampoco dudaria en tener al rey en su cama y bajo suyo. Hermes era otro tambien que parecia encantado con el rey. Y ni se diga de Hercules, este estaba casi obsesionado con el Guardian de la Humanidad.

Habian muchos dioses que no dudarian en tomar la oportunidad de tener al tan orgulloso Gilgamesh bajo suyo, o diosas que no dudarian en tambien tomar la oportunidad de una noche con el rey.

Tal vez, ver a Gilgamesh hara que los dioses pierdan al menos un poco de esperanza y alegria.

Porque sabian que una lucha contra Gilgamesh era una lucha que ya estaba perdida.

Gilgamesh iba a ser el as bajo la manga.

Si, Gilgamesh era perfecto.

Brunhild no dudo.

* * *

Gilgamesh estaba sentado elegantemente en aquella silla que casi parecia un trono.

Tenia su puño en su mejilla y sus piernas estaban entrelazadas. Su cabello dorado brillaba, al igual que sus hermosos ojos carmesi.

Brunhild podia entender porque los dioses deseaban a Gilgamesh, y por que lo consideraban perfecto. A pesar de las veces que vio al rey, este siempre era capaz de robarle el aliento con su belleza.

-Entonces, ¿por que haz llamado a este rey, mestiza?

-El Ragnarok ha comenzado. -solto.

Brunhild pudo notar como los ojos carmesi de Gilgamesh se abrian un poco en shock. Luego, escucho la risa de este.

-¡No me sorprende! ¡Los dioses son solo insectos! ¡Una vez se aburren, destruyen su creacion! -rio, sin importarle el hecho de que acababa de insultar a los dioses. Era bien sabido que Gilgamesh no los respetaba.

Brunhild pudo notar el odio en su voz. En verdad que la muerte de Enkidu lastimo a Gilgamesh. Justo como la muerte de sus hermanas valquirias la estan lastimando a ella. Pero ella debia evitar que los humanos sean destruidos.

-Haz captado mi atencion, mestiza. Dime porque me llamas. -dijo una vez dejo de reir.

-Logre que lucharan encontra de los humanos en siete peleas que decidira si los humanos seran destruidos. Sin embargo, me preocupa que hagan algo.

-No me sorprenderia si hacen algo. -sonrio con arrogancia.- Los dioses juegan sucio. Ya lo dije, son insectos.

Brunhild asintio. Recordando la inesperada llegada de Zeus en la pelea de Adan cuando se supone que el dios que iba a luchar contra el Padre de la Humanidad era Shiva.

-Ya creo que sabe la razon por la que lo he llamado, Rey Gilgamesh. -ante tal persona, Brunhild no se atrevia a faltarle el respeto.

-Quieres que luche.

-Esta en lo correcto.

-¿Puedo asesinar a mi oponente?

-De la peor forma que usted desee.

Gilgamesh sonrio, y su sonrisa mostraba su sed de sangre. Luego comenzo a reir, extasiado.

-Oh, matar a uno de esos insectos es lo que he querido desde lo que hizo la zorra de Ishtar. Mestiza, pon mi nombre en esa lista, este rey les enseñara una leccion a esos insectos.

-Como ordene. -Brunhild hizo una reverencia, escondiendo su distorcionada sonrisa llena de placer.

Gilgamesh era su as bajo la manga.

* * *

-¡...Y por el lado de los humanos tenemos a-

Heimdall callo de inmediato al ver el nombre. Comenzo a sudar y a balbucear. Miraba al lado de los dioses sin poder soltar una palabra. Su ser entero estaba temblando. El ya sabia que esta era la derrota de los dioses.

-Que bueno que no fuistes capaz de decir mi nombre, no quiero escuchar mi nombre salir de tus labios, _insecto_.

La apariencia de la persona no se veia, solo se escuchaba una voz masculina. Sin embargo, no hay que negar que todos estaban curiosos de saber quien se atreveria a insultar a Heimdall asi. Los humanos estaban curiosos, pero aunque los dioses sentian una familiaridad con la voz, no dudaron en insultar al ser que acababa de insultar a Heimdall.

-Espero que estes listo para morir bajo mis pies, insecto. -dijo la voz otra vez, sin importarle los insultos de los dioses.

Pero poco a poco, el humo se iba, dejando ver una figura.

Sin importarle nada, la voz hablo, lanzando su primer ataque.

**-¡Enkidu: Chains of Heaven: O Humans, Let Us Restrain the Gods!**

**Author's Note:**

> Si, si, ya se. Asi no se llaman las Cadenas del Cielo, pero me encantan los ataques o nombres que son largos, especialmente cuando tienen un hermoso significado (como este). Ademas, que puedo decir, soy extra XD
> 
> Y si, Gilgamesh es el favorito y el mas amado por los dioses, pero Gilgamesh los odia a ellos por lo que le hicieron a su mejor amigo.
> 
> Y no, no shipeo a Gilgamesh con Enkidu, los veo solo como hermanos. Ademas, no puedo ver a Gilgamesh como seme.
> 
> Creanme, Gilgamesh gano la lucha con el dios. Y los dioses estan en shock al verlo a el matando a un dios. Y dejenme decirles que deben imaginarse una muerte dolorosa y humillante. Y con Shiva deseando a Gilgamesh, Hercules obsesionado con Gilgamesh, e Ishtar toda asustada de ver a Gilgamesh.
> 
> Bueno, supongo que ya saben lo que voy a decir. Esta historia no sera continuada a menos que alguien decida adoptarla. (Y ojala que sea Yaoi si alguien decida adoptarla XD)
> 
> Gracias por leer otra de mis locas ideas.


End file.
